


Superman's Redemption Story

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Superman: The Animated Series, WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: After Superman's image as a guardian angel of Metropolis took a severe hit after his battle with Granny Goodness and Darkseid finished, Lois Lane told Superman that the only he could regain the trust of the people is to start with her.However Jacqueline Moreno who is the secret identity of heel pro wrestler The Lady Raider has a plan to speed up tthe healing. Will it work?





	1. When The Lady Raider Speaks You Listen

**Author's Note:**

> This version is a fan fiction of the events of "Legacy". It is simply yours truly giving the writers of the cartoon the finger of how the series should have ended.

The story begins at the Daily Planet building where Superman is outside talking to Lois Lane after the public in Metropolis has gone on the record to denounce Superman as a traitor for leading an attack on Earth after he was brainwashed by Darkseid that he was adopted by Darkseid as his son.

Superman tells Lois in a tone of sadness "I cannot believe that after of these years of being their guardian, I am not as popular with these people like a person who is seen wearing a 'Make Metropolis Great Again' baseball cap. I just wonder if I can ever regain their trust once again."

Lois then tells Superman "Okay so Jimmy Olsen was getting beat up at a cafe nearby by some thugs who think that you are a traitor for the invasion of Earth. It is a good thing that Power Girl took care of that thug when she cold cocked the young man who wanted to make an example of admiring traitors when she punched him in the jaw with her right hand. You can start with me to regain your great..."

Then out of the blue Jacqueline Moreno who is the mom of identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno who are secretly the Isthmus Sisters and the aunt of Becky Botsford aka Wordgirl who at this time is clearing her throat as she tells Superman "Life is 10 percent what happens to you and 90 percent is how you react to it.' Easy Superman. I come in peace. Oh by the way I am the Lady Raider, the baddest heel wrestler north of Panama City Panama. Now I have noticed that you are allowing a few cretins to make you feel as though you invaded Panama to just get rid of a military leader who is no longer with us. (She makes the sign of the cross and points toward the sky.) Now I am here to work out a deal with you. You want to know about it? Or do you want me to leave this building and go back to Fair City?"

Lois is then thinking to herself "That voice. Could she be Jacqueline Moreno who told me that I knew a secret of a super hero, I should keep quiet lest I have everyone and his first cousin coming at me like gangbusters."

Superman then tells Lady Raider "I am game with you. One thing I know about you is that despite your ring tactics and the way you talk down to the fans, they still love you." Lady Raider who is dressed in her navy blue three piece suit without a tie gives Superman a thumbs up.

Lady Raider then asks Lois and Superman "I guess you are willing to work with me. See you two at the Y on Broad Street tomorrow morning. I have assembled some of my employees to start a fresh start for the campaign to reboot your character. Be there at 9 o' clock tomorrow morning on the dot.

Superman and Lois look at each other as the Lady Raider who is wearing her trademark silver and black mask waves goodbye as she flies away from the building thinking to herself "First it was Colon Panama. Now it is Metropolis America. Nation of rebuilding super heroes has just begun." More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.


	2. The Lady Raider will try to deflect the hatred of Superman in Metropolis by being his adviser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacqueline Moreno who is the heel wrestler at Fair City Championship Wrestling (FCCW) is in Metropolis on vacation with her daughters identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and her niece Becky Botsford to work with Superman who has an approval rating near the bottom of the pay scale after his attempt to lead an alien invasion of Earth at the behest of Darkseid was halted by Lex Luthor with the assistance of the U S military.

The next morning Jacqueline Moreno was in the green room at the Metropolis Guild with her daughters identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and her niece Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob and their close family friend Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel as she is putting on her trademark black and silver mask that makes her look like The Masked Grappler of Mid South Wrestling fame as Jacqueline asks her crew "You girls know what you have to do. When Superman enters this room along with any of his close friends, you will serenade him with the song 'Sunshine Superman' to him."

Then Todd "Scoops" Ming who is the reporter for the Daily Rag which is the Woodview Elementary School newspaper walks in as he sees Jacqueline wearing her trademark mask over her face as he yells "Aaaah! I am in the wrong dressing room again."

Then the Lady Raider then moves her mask up to her nose as she tells Todd "Relax Scoops. You will have the chance to sell to Superman why hiring me as his public relations agent will boost his popularity in this town. Just remember this rule. You can never fool a kidder like me. Bring your camera when Superman comes in this venue so when you and some of the reporters at the Daily Planet will be asking me why am I working with the guardian of Metropolis who is in a hitting slump."

Then just as Superman arrives at the front door of the venue along with Angela Chen, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen as Angela tells Superman "Sorry that the people in this town giving you the thumbs down after the invasion of this town by yourself. Just for the record I do believe that you were brainwashed by Darkseid. It is just too bad that the majority of the people in this town are angry at you."

Superman tells Angela "You were just doing your duty. I failed to do the right thing. I trust this Lady Raider character to restore my image once again. I hope."

Then inside the venue music was playing inside the press room to the tune of "Sunshine Superman" as the podium was set up for Superman to play the game of "Let's Rebuild My Image" as Superman walks up to the podium where The Lady Raider was sitting down on the left side of the podium while the twins, Dee Dee, Becky and Bob were seating on both sides of the podium as The Lady Raider then grabs the microphone and tells the reporters "Without any further ado, here is your favorite hero and mine, the one and only Superman. Let's give him a huge ovation."

Then as Superman walks up to the podium to a mixture of cheers and boos as the Lady Raider then asks the boo birds "Are you cretins booing me or Superman?" Then the booing stopped as the Lady Raider tells Superman "Okay I may have offended the reporters here for saying the word 'cretin'. I will not take it back. Capeesh?" The reporters then dropped their notepads and pens when they heard the word Capeesh.

Then Becky Botsford says to her cousins and her close friend Dee Dee "Oh my. Usually The Lady Raider tells the fans at the wrestling arena (imitates her voice) 'Who is the best wrestler in this building?'"

Lady Raider then looks at Becky and tells her "The answer I get is 'Everyone'!"

Superman then tells Dee Dee "I am already starting to feel better. Capeesh? Cretin? Lex Luthor never called me that."

Dee Dee tells Superman "There is a first for everyone Superman." More to come. I do not the characters of Superman and Wordgirl


	3. Darkseid is planning to come back to Earth to haunt Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkseid is back in his home planet Apokoplis with his loyal subjects praising him despite his defeat at the hands of Superman. He is plotting a return to Metropolis to in this case "Finish the job" he failed to do earlier. One catch is that Superman has company in the form of the Lexicon Bandits who are managed by Jacqueline Moreno alias the Lady Raider who is the words of some of peers is "The dirtiest player in the game."

At this time Todd Ming who is one of the youngest reporters in the business asks Superman "What would happen if this Darkseid character would return to say...Fair City which is the home of Wordgirl and her teammates the Lexicon Bandits. Would you assist them?"

Superman then tells Todd "The Lady Raider and myself made a deal. It works like this. If Metropolis is ever invaded and the Justice League cannot halt an alien invasion that wants to take over our planet, then I would contact this team in a heartbeat and vice versa."

 

Lady Raiders then tells Todd with a smile in her face that is covered underneath her silver and black mask with an image of an eagle in her forehead area "In our case, we would summon Superman after I work the popcorn matches at the Colonial Fair City Sports Arena." The reporters laugh out loud.

 

Angela Chen then asks the Lady Raider "What is the popcorn match?"

 

Lady Raider tells Angela "The popcorn match is a wrestling performance just before the intermission period. It is called the popcorn match since many of the wrestling fans who are watching the matches are eating their popcorn while seeing myself take on another female wrestler such as Wendy Burger or Sherri Orleans. Anymore questions?"

 

Jimmy Olsen then asks Superman "Do you plan to fend fences with Professor Hamilton since he claims you were mean to him and that his friendship with him is...uh...beyond repair?."<(The professor saw the mean side of Superman once.)/p>

Superman then tells Jimmy "Just for the record, I want to thank you for defending me in the interviews. Lady Raider and myself (The kids of Lady Raider raise their hands in unison as to say "What about us?") and her students (Superman does the quote gesture since he knows that the twins and Becky are her relatives) "All of us have an appointment with Professor Hamilton to prove that one bad deed does not spoil the bunch. Thank you for coming to the press conference. God bless you." Then the Rick Derringer song "Real American" plays on a tape recorder which is on the podium as Becky Botsford presses a button on her audio tape recorder as all of the heroes walk away from the conference. Some of the reporters are mumbling to themselves (Has Superman found religion now?)

Back in Akopoplis Darkseid is the presence of his elite team at a meeting. Darkseid tells his servants "I have Superman's number in battle. Now that his image as a good guy has taken a severe hit. He will be easy prey for me to finish him off and rule Earth again."

Granny Goodness says to Darkseid "What is the plan? Brainwash him into you have adopted him?"

Darkseid says to Granny "Better than that brainwash the people in Metropolis that I am their ruler. Ha! Ha! Ha!" More to come.


	4. Superman Appears On A Talk Show In An Attempt To Rebuild His Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacqueline Moreno who is secretly the lady heel wrestler The Lady Raider has reached an agreement with Angela Chen who is a reporter in Metropolis who broke the story that Superman's approval rating had taken a severe hit after his battle with Darkseid in his home planet. Superman will share his side of the story to regain the love of his fans.

At this time Angela Chen who does person on the street interviews as well report what is going on in Metropolis has agreed to interview Superman on a special edition of her own talk show called "The Angela Chen Show".

Angela has warned Superman as well as his guests which include Wordgirl, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus, their close friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel and their manager The Lady Raider that she will not take it easy by throwing softball questions at the Man Of Steel which has been renamed The Man Who Would Steal by his haters.

 

The song "I'm Your Captain" plays in the studio in Metropolis as Angela introduces Superman who in the company of his public relations agent The Lady Raider and her students who collectively go by the moniker "The Ladies Of Portobelo" featuring Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface." 

 

When the song ends Angela introduces Superman and his new crew who receive a lukewarm reception from the audience at the Metropolis Guild. Superman and his new crew then wave at the audience as Superman shakes hands with Angela politely as he and his crew sit down on a sofa near the desk where Angela is at so she could grill Superman with tough questions over the events that happened in Darkseid's home planet of Apokolips.

 

Angela asks Superman "I understand that your image as the guardian angel of Metropolis is below the Mendoza line after the attempted takeover by Darkseid and his minions required the interference of Lex Luthor and members of the U S military to capture you and Supergirl ."

 

Superman tells Angela in a tense voice "If you are asking me to say I am sorry, yes I am man enough to admit my error in judgement that I allowed one my worst enemies to brainwash me that I was his adopted son. My only regret is that I did not change the hearts and minds of the people of Apokolips when I showed them how evil their leader is."

 

Lady Raider tells Angela "Or in my words to describe anyone who admired an evil leader, the cretins." She gets a loud ovation from the audience. Lady Raider then waves at the audience as Superman is amazed that the heel wrestler gets a lot of love in Metropolis.

Superman then thinks to himself "This Lady Raider character sure knows to win the hearts and minds of these people. Maybe my redemption is closer than I thought."

Then Angela asks the Lady Raider "How long will you serve as his public relations manager?"

Lady Raider tells Angela "Very soon since I have a message for Dumbside if he is on a monitor back in Apokolips, just get your pretty face down here in Metropolis as well as those boneheads who think you are a god to them so Superman and his children I mean students beat you up so bad that your own people will not know you from a hole in the wall at the Albert Hall in England."

The audience is shocked that the Lady Raider who is a heel professional wrestler could talk a great fight as well as be in many of her ring battles which has gained her the respect of the pro wrestling publishers in Fair City by saying "Ooooooh!"

Then Angela tells Lady Raider "You know that Darkseid is responsible for the death of Detective Turpin. You must have a death wish."

Lady Raider then gets off her chair as she tells Superman "Step back Superman. Let me talk to this reject from the Hernan Botello (A Panamanian sports caster.) reject. Let me give you some advice missy. It is better to die on my feet to live a life on two bended knees. The Lady Raider and my students will the help of Superman will kick Darkseid's cheeks from Metropolis to Gotham City and back when that chump shows up. If I fail, we will remove our masks." The audience starts to cheer loudly as Superman and his crew of kid superheroes give the heel wrestler a standing ovation.

Meanwhile back in Apokolips, Granny Goondess tells Darkseid "Did you hear what that masked chump had to say about you?"

Darkseid tells Granny "Yes. There will a change of plans. When we get done with Superman and his crew, they will have their names in loving memory since no one can call me Dumbside and get away with it. Get my ship ready, Time for us to make Lady Raider and her crew famous with my sweetest win yet." More to come.


	5. Darkseid is looking to beat up Superman and his allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkseid who happened to watch the television interview of Superman's public relations manager The Lady Raider when she said "Dumbside" to the arch enemy of Superman has decided to invade Earth again but his goal to beat up the Lady Raider as well as her students which are Wordgirl, The Isthmus Sisters and Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel in battle to prove that he is worthy to be the new sheriff in town.

At this time as the special edition of the "Angela Chen" show is drawing to a close, the song "Heaven Helps Us All" plays in the studio as Angela asks the audience "Let's give these super heroes a well deserved ovation." The audience gives our heroes a huge standing ovation as Lady Raider and the rest of her team give the audience a thumbs up.

 

Superman tells Lady Raider "Do you really mean what you said or were you in character."

 

Lady Raider tells Superman "If you mean an angle in an attempt to fill up a sports arena in Metropolis, you are sadly mistaken. What ticks me off (She does not like to swear in front of students) is that the people in this city do not seem to remember the ray of sunshine that you are in this town. With the exception of Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane, you are as likeable as a person wearing a Captain America tee shirt at the Little River neighborhood in Panama City Panama after the ahem invasion to get rid of a military leader who is no longer with us. You would be made mince meat. Now that I have placed my mask as well as my career to get that chump here and battle all of us, Darkseid will go back to his planet Apokolips so badly beaten he will wish he never tried to make you a villain that would make the late Fabulous Moolah (Lillian Ellison) look like a Catholic saint by comparison."

 

Superman then asks :Why the ring name The Lady Raider?"

Lady Raider tells Superman "A simple reason. Since I am an alien from Lexicon, I used the ring name Lady Raider since when I spent time in Portobelo Panama with my students training in combat skills which range from being attacked by a mugger to chemical weapon attacks, my image is that due to what my haters call 'Arrogance' I am the villain in the eyes of the people since I would laugh if I stole gold that belongs to its rightful owner."

Then Darkseid who is getting ready to attack Metropolis tells Granny Goodness "Get ready team. That female dingbat is going to feel my wrath. Killing off Detective Turpin was my first victory. This time Superman and his team of stooges will be joining Detective Turpin in the graveyard."

At this time Darkseid gets inside a time portal as well as Granny Goodness and her crew to enter Metropolis near the Daily Planet building where Superman and his team are looking at the clouds to see if the time portal that brings Darkseid and his crew will be arriving to battle the heroes.

Then Wordgirl tells the rest of the team "Don't look now. A time portal is just above our heads. It appears that those stooges are coming."

 

Lady Raider then tells Superman "Time sure flies fast in Apokolips. Here they come. Time to avenge the death of Detective Turpin." More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.


	6. The Gang Is All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this time Darkseid and his followers are coming through a time portal with the intention of wiping out Superman and his news allies who are masked heel wrestler the Lady Raider, her twin daughters Donna and Debi Isthmus, her niece Wordgirl and her pet monkey and the new student Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel who have the task of doing with one of Superman's greatest enemies.

By the time the time portal comes from Apokolips to Metropolis, several reporters from the Metropolis area have come to record the battle of the century so to speak. Angela Chen is broadcasting the events by telling her audience "Thanks to a tip from Lois Lane, the villain from Apokolips who is named Darkseid as well as Granny Goodness and their followers have come to our city to engage in battle against our Man Of Steel and his new assistants whose names escape me for the moment."

 

Darkseid then says to Superman "First Detective Turpin buys the farm after 'I honored his wish' to try to take over this world was granted, you are going to feel my wrath once again."

Superman then whispers to his new teammates "Let me take on Darkseid, Lady Raider you delegate authority to your teammates how to deal with the others."

Lady Raider then tells her students "I will take on the queen bee (Granny Goodness) while you ladies use your fighting skills to handle those goons. Okay Granny Goodness here I come a todo vapor." 

Granny tells Lady Raider "Would you mind translating that. I did not get...ooof. That punch that came directly from nowhere. I did not have to defend...ouch.! At this time the masked heel wrestler had used her patented "loaded boot trick" on her right wrestling boot by tapping her boot to the ground three times to '"strengthen the power" of her right boot since she has a steel plate on that boot due to an "ankle strain" that has not healed in over a year.

Lady Raider tells Granny Goodness "Since your manners did clear customs at the local airport it means full speed ahead. How are you girls doing against the goons?"

Donna Isthmus tells Lady Raider "The gas station gimmick has already put to sleep ten goons. How are you doing Panama Squirrel?"

Panama Squirrel says "My tear gas peanuts weapon is doing great, the goons are coughing up blood and quitting the fight."

At this point Darkseid has Superman in a bear hug which threatens to kayo the Man Of Steel as Darkseid says to our hero "Now Kal-El see hello to my useful friend." His eyes light up as he is getting ready to zap Superman when Wordgirl yells at the top of her lungs "Stop!"

Then Darkseid then stares at Wordgirl when he tells her "Who are you to give me commands, you little runt?"

At this time while Superman is getting ready to break loose from the bear hug by his arch rival since Wordgirl managed to distract him for a few moments, Superman signals to his assistants '"All together now. A united attack will discourage Darkseid from doing anymore harm."

 

Then Lady Raider and her mates then all proceed to play the game of using their weapons on the mean villain by each one of them using their special powers like Donna using her sleep gas gimmick, Debi using her power of being invisible by striking Darkseid with her bolo punch to his chin, Panama Squirrel using a peanut she calls 'Victory' that affects the mind of the villain by making quit weak from the effect of her peanut weapon which is a white powder that for a short while blinds our villain and Wordgirl with Captain Huggyface riding on her back delivering their on punches on Darksed which at this time is beaten up to a pulp.

Then Panama Squirrel then uses a small tape recorder that plays the song "Victory" from the movie "Rocky IV" as Darkseid is kayoed from the beating he took. Then out of sudden a time portal comes back to Earth as Superman tells Darkseid "I am not be a God in your planet, but in this planet, I am the strongman of Metropolis and I will always be. Goodbye and good riddance."

Then Superman then tosses Darkseid's out cold body as well as his minions as the portal takes them away back to Apokolips. The conclusion will be in the next chapter. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.


	7. And In The End The Love You Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Superman with the help of the Lady Raider as well as her students identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus, their cousin Wordgirl and their close family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel clean house by sending Darkseid who wanted to take over Planet Earth collapsed like a house of cards, the redemption of the Man Of Steel is complete.

While Superman who is the company of the Lexicon Bandits super hero team who are identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus, Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel as well as their close friend Wordgirl and her pet monkey Captain Huggyface watch as the time portal that has Darkseid, Granny Goodness and his goons leave the Earth back to their homeland Apokolips in shame and in defeat suddenly out of the blue Lois Lane who is a close friend of The Man Of Steel is the first reporter to ask Superman "Is this battle over? Is it evident that your image as the strongman of Metropolis is complete has been restored?"

Superman then tells Lois "I hope so. Thanks to the Lady Raider and her students, I am sure that my nickname 'The Man Who Would Steal' is now a thing of the past." Then Jimmy Olsen then chants "Superman! Superman! Lady Raider! Lady Raider! Lexicon Bandits! Lexicon Bandits!" then Angela Chen as well as the people who were watching the transmission of the battle were also chanting the names of all of the super heroes as Superman sheds a tear of joy.

Lady Raider then tells Superman "It is okay for you to cry tears of happiness. We are not perfect. We are pardoned." Then Lady Raider tells the reporters covering the event yells "Let's here it for Superman and my students." The reporters then cheer loudly as Superman and the Lexicon superheroes take a bow and curtesy respectively. Then Superman starts giving his mates a high five as the scene fades away.

Meanwhile back to Apokolips, Darkseid, Granny Goodness and the rest of their goons come back with bruises to her faces as he walks with a limp to his throne. Then as he sees the videotape of Superman and his arch rivals celebrating their quick victory, Wordgirl then uses her drawing skills on a piece of cardboard paper that reads "Up Your Darkseid" with her face on the cardboard as the rest of the sign reads "Kilroy Was Here".

Then to finish the rub it in ceremony in Metropolis, the song "Burning Bridges" (Kelly's Heroes), plays on a tape recorder that Captain Huggyface plays.

Final thoughts are Superman tells Lady Raider "It was a pleasure to work with you once again. If there is any way I can repay you. let me know."

Lady Raider tells Superman "If you need us to take on any of your arch rivals, just give us a call. Here is my business card." The card reads "Lady Raider, the best super hero outside of Colonial Fair City. Have students to teach."

At this point the Lady Raider and her students wave goodbye to the crowd in Metropolis as they take a farewell flight back to Fair City. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this fight was short and quick. My apology to fans of super fights. However this work is basically a satire of the "Superman Animated Series" show called "Legacy" which end on a sour note. Sure Wordgirl had a minor role on this story since her role was to learn on the job training in combat skills.


End file.
